


3

by space0bongo



Series: Kink Meme [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But sexual, F/M, Kink Meme, Multi, Rough play, Threesome, not really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: Basically a smutty kink fic - Bellamy is a rough SOB. Clarke tries (and fails) to show him how to treat his girlfriends right via threesomes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my kink series. I like rough play. Plenty don't. If it's not your cup of tea then please step away now.

It starts like this.

Bellamy and Raven are kissing at the campfire, their empty moonshine jars rattling together by their boots, when Clarke stumbles drunkedly onto the bench besides Bellamy and rests her head against his shoulder.

"You're doing it wrong," She stares at their mouths with bleary eyes. "There's not enough tongue and you're biting her way too hard." Without missing a beat Raven stops kissing Bellamy and starts kissing Clarke instead. Afterwards as Bellamy leads Raven back to his tent, one arm slung heavily around her shoulders, he also clutches bruises around Clarke's wrist.

(Clarke spends the night fully clothed, handing out sloppy blowjobs and getting gently rebuffed whenever she tries to initiate anything for herself. The following morning she wakes to find herself back in her tent with Bellamy's jacket over her chest, and resolves never to have a threesome again.)

-/-

"Gina wants to involve you," Bellamy tells her quietly as she stitches the cut above his eyebrow. It's been months since the last threesome, Clarke's nearly forgotten all about it. She doesn't appreciate being reminded. "Raven wouldn't stop bragging about the last time, and she's curious."

She peers at her stiching to make sure it'll hold. Satisfied, she's about to step away when he pulls her back in. "I'll think about it. Our last threesome wasn't really an experience I'm desperate to repeat."

"It'll be better this time," He promises with reddened ears.

"From what I remember it was pretty good for you last time too." Clarke drawls and the blush extends from his ears all the way down his neck.

"I meant for you." He sounds annoyed, maybe even a little angry, but Clarke knows him well enough by now to tell that he's actually very embarrassed. She'd normally find that amusing but even she's a bit embarrassed.

"I'll let you know."

(She says yes eventually because Bellamy is persistant, and ends up between Gina's legs. She intends to stay just long enough for the girl to get off but Gina is gorgeous and Clarke can't seem to get enough of her.

After Gina comes a fourth time, the orgasm causing her to black out, Bellamy practically tears Clarke away by her hair and fucks the the blonde so hard she comes without even needing to touch herself like she normally does).

-/-

One bright winter morning Harper storms into the infirmary, dragging Bellamy in by the scruff of his neck, and shoves him at Clarke. Abbey Griffin takes one look at her daughter's reaction and makes her excuses to leave. It's a wise decision. In retrospect Clarke wishes she'd had the foresight to leave too.

"He's a fucking liability," She screams and Bellamy suddenly looks dangerous, shoves himself forward from the wall as if he's going to pounce. Clarke shoves him back hard. "I'm not letting you within three feet of Monroe until you've learned how to treat a woman properly."

"It's none of your fucking business you little-"

"He hurt her," Harper tells Clarke through a clenched jaw. "He held her down and fucking mauled her. She's so scared she won't even come to the infirmary."

"I didn't rape her. She asked for it."

"Monroe's seventeen, Bellamy," Clarke says wearily as she grabs her med kit to go. "Just assume she has no idea what she's agreeing to when it comes to sex. Now," She turns to Harper, "Where is she so I can patch her up?"

(That night Bellamy comes into her tent, crawls under the covers with the most determined expression on his face. Apparently the thing with Monroe has knocked his confidence and he's desperate to prove himself and before Clarke can speak he's kissing her in the way he likes with hard bruising nips of teeth and tentative swipes of his tongue, and she's kissing him back in the way she likes with long hard presses of tongue and lips, and before she knows it they're fucking slow and hard and so, so deep that it actually hurts.

"You're too rough," Clarke gasps into his ear as his fingers dig bruises into her hips. "No wonder you can't keep a steady girl...oh." She gasps when four of fingers immediately replace his softening penis and rides his hand until she falls apart. "You need to be gentler. Monroe was a mess."

"You like it," He breathes against her lips when she loses her words, and well she's probably the only one who does but he's got a point. "Fine," He bites her throat. "I'll just come straight to you next time, cut out the middleman. Middlewoman." Clarke gasps when he eases his hand out of her. "That would be in everyone's best interests right?"

"Right,")

-:/-


End file.
